


Train Ride

by MissEmotionallyMasochistic



Category: G-spot Express (Anime)
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Another shitty hentai fanfic, At least a description, Being Walked In On, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Groping, I guess???, Incorrect anatomy, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Groping, Public Transportation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Until it turns consensual, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmotionallyMasochistic/pseuds/MissEmotionallyMasochistic
Summary: Riku liked taking the express home. But he didn't like taking it home while being crossdressed because of a school play. Although, he also really like the one , certian, guy who groped him in the train cart.





	Train Ride

Riku, unlike his friends, didn't think taking the express home was so bad. In fact, riding the train was pretty enjoyable. He loved watching the scenery pass by and the sounds of the train clacking on the rails, and absolutely adored the soothing rocking of the carts. Riku found it even more comfortable at night as there were less people, resulting in little bustle coming from other occupants in the same cart. 

 

As of that moment, though, Riku didn't want to take the express as much as he'd usually love to. He'd just come from doing a play at his school, one that required him to wear (much to his embarrassment) long hair extensions that matched his light brown hair and very ( _ very)  _ short, tight pants. His role had been a supporting character to one of the “mean girls” in the play. A character that, unfortunately, dressed scantily. He'd been the last option for the role as all the other girls refused it. So yes, taking the express tonight wouldn't be as enjoyable. 

 

When the train arrived in the barely populated station, Riku swallowed his pride and started towards the opening doors. He reassured himself multiple times, no one would even know! Not even his teachers and some classmates recognized him. It would be fine! 

 

Upon entering the cart, Riku was both ecstatic and nervous that there was only one other person there. He was happy because it'd mean he wouldn't be bothered, but on the other hand, nervous because the other man was entirely too good-looking to even be in the same  _ cart _ as him. 

 

Riku stood near the doors, staring out the window as the train started moving. It hadn't been more than even five seconds before Riku began to sneak glances at the man, each lasting longer than the last. That is until the guy looked back, eyes narrowed and mouth in a frown. The boy immediately looked away, face flushed in shame and embarrassment. 

 

The creaking of the train chairs made Riku’s stomach plunge. Had he pissed the guy off? He watched in nervous anticipation as the guy got up from his seat and walked over to him. Was he going to beat him up? Riku knew a lot of men in this area didn't appreciate homosexuality, so receiving a beating was the usual when encountering one of them.

 

Although, when the man pressed up against him, Riku let out a surprised squeak. He was pushed against the doors, his hands on the glass to balance himself. He was shocked even more when he felt a hand slip into his shorts to grope his ass, kneading and squeezing it. 

 

Suddenly it dawned on him that this guy was a pervert, and thought he was a girl. It seemed Riku had forgotten about his current attire. The brunette pouted; he didn't actually mind the hot male feeling him up, but it  _ did  _ bother him that the only reason it was happening was because he thought Riku was a girl. So he might as well tell the truth before the guy found out in a less-than appropriate way. 

 

“W-wait! I'm not…” 

 

“Quiet.” And with that another hand snuck up into his shirt to pinch and flick at his nipples. Riku’s back arched into the touch, a pleasured shudder going through his body. “Sensitive, are we?” The pervert tugged roughly at one bud, and in response Riku’s head threw back onto his shoulder.

 

The boy gasped as the hand on his ass slid lower, fingers circling Riku’s hole through his underwear. It throbbed against the digit, encouraging the older male to press inwards.

 

“God yes!” Riku exclaimed, rotating his hips into the touch. He heard a sharp inhale behind him; the man wasn't expecting a positive response. 

 

Riku’s eyes widened when the guy snarled before spitting on his fingers, pulling his underwear to the side, and shoving two fingers into his asshole. He let out a long squeal, his legs automatically widening while his back arched and chest pressed onto the doors. The boy's body quivered and twitched as the fingers started to thrust inside him, scraping and pushing along his tight walls. 

 

The pervert leaned in, his mouth against the younger's ear. “So you're one of  _ those _ girls, huh? The ones that  _ want _ to be molested?”

 

“N-no!” The poor boy's voice hitched when his ear was nibbled and licked at. “I was just -mmh! Going home from school! Ah!”

 

“A school that let's you dress so slutty?” His fingers curled slightly, massaging Riku’s prostate unknowingly. Riku lurched forward and released a shriek that echoed through the train cart. He heard a laugh. “That one of your sweet spots? You scream just like a whore.” 

 

The thrusting became faster, harder, those fingers working Riku’s hole in the most pleasurable way he's ever experienced. His ass kept getting reamed while his nipples were played with roughly, and his voice so loud he'd be sore tomorrow. 

 

Though, he whimpered when both hands pulled away suddenly. The student whipped his head around to complain, but his body was shoved around to face the other man. Riku’s shorts and underwear were immediately tugged down, his cock springing up already hard and wet. The older man paused, jerking back in surprise, and Riku heard a sudden but soft intake of breath. They stayed like that for a few moments, the man in shock while Riku waited for him to unfortunately push him away. The boy was baffled when, instead of forcing him away, the man hoisted Riku’s legs up around the his waist, and pressed his back against the doors. The suddenness of it all made Riku instinctively wrap his arms around his neck to steady himself. 

 

“So even men want this kind of attention, as well? Interesting.” The older male snaked a hand down to his own groin, and smoothly undid the button and zipper. Riku gawked when he pulled his cock out. 

 

“So big…” God, Riku wanted that inside him. It was 9 inches in length and about 3 and a half thick, and Riku grinded his ass into that dick as best he could, his hips swiveling down to rub the tip between his asscheeks. He looked up to the man, a red blush on his face appearing partially out of shame but mostly from how horny he was. “No, not all men, but I certainly appreciate it from someone as...attractive as you.” 

 

Feeling bold, Riku brought one hand from around the guy's neck and stroked his cheek before leaning in and connecting their lips. The perv froze for just a moment then proceeded to heat up their kiss with an added tongue. It pushed through Riku’s lips and swept over his teeth and gums, tickled the roof of his mouth, and then tangled with his own tongue. The whole experience made the student shudder, his eyes roll back a little, his body heat up to what felt like a boiling point, and his dick twitch uncontrollably. 

 

“Mmh...mh!” Their mouths separated with a wet pop, both men panting against each other’s lips as they just stared at one another. A question popped into Riku’s head abruptly, one he should have asked sooner if he hadn't been so foolish. It seemed especially ridiculous considering the situation they were in. “Can I ask for your name? I'm Riku.” 

 

The man's brows furrowed, considering whether he should answer the question or not. It was risky, in case the kid went to the police after (or, for God's sake, that damned female cop), and he really didn't feel like going to prison because of this boy

So instead of responding, the man shoved his mouth back against the other’s, hoping to distract the boy enough for him to forget the question. He pressed against Riku harder, fitting his hips up to rub his cock into the crevice of his ass. 

 

Eyes narrowing, Riku knew what he was up to. Smoothly he slid his hands down from his neck, reaching lower until they groped the other man's butt. Riku released a quivering moan into his mouth when his hole was poked at by his lover's dick, the tip massaging into it but never entering. Right then, he took the time to quickly shove his hands into the pervert’s back pockets, finding his wallet in the left one. Tugging it out, Riku opened it up and saw a driver's license. He smiled smugly and broke the kiss.

 

“So, Honda Katsuhiko. What a nice name you have.” Honda froze, his eyes wide and panicked. Shit. He was done for, this little shithead crossdresser was going to turn him in. Maybe he really was a cop or something. Riku rolled his eyes at Katsuhiko, already guessing what was going on in his head. “God, calm yourself. I'm not gonna get you arrested or something. You've been pretty enjoyable so far.” 

 

Honda's panic was replaced with suspicion-laced anger, his eyes narrowed, and a heavy frown adorned his lips. “So that's all you want in return for not locking me up? A good fuck?” 

 

Riku’s pout returned,and he slipped his arms back around Honda’s neck. “Well kinda, but I'll tell you that I don't like the idea of someone taking my first time and  _ not  _ having a relationship with me. So, in short, you fuck me, you date me, and  _ you _ don't get put in prison.” With his lips softly pressed up to his ear, Riku whispered, “Okay, Kat-su-hi-ko?” 

 

Each syllable of his name being spoken so quietly,  _ sensually _ , made Honda’s blood pressure rise. His cock was throbbing hard now, and he wanted nothing more than to bury it within this little shithead of a student. His hands clawed into Riku’s thighs, bouncing him up a little further, and poked his cock at the student’s hole once more. “If a good fuck is what you're asking for, then I guess I'll have to provide it.”

 

Riku moaned softly and leaned his face into Katsuhiko’s neck as he steadily pushed his dick into his body. It took more force to push it in the first couple inches, but once his shaft was halfway in it slipped in with sudden ease, Honda’s balls smacking harshly against Riku’s butt and giving his body a small spring. “Ah!”

 

Honda leaned in and chuckled into Riku’s ear, making him shiver as Katsuhiko’s breath warmed his ear and neck. “Still wet from the fingering, huh?” He then nuzzled into Riku’s shoulder, smelling the sweat that was starting to drip down. “Mmh, shit, you smell so different from the women I've molested. Almost sweet…so good…”

 

Honda’s cock throbbed inside Riku’s hole, the heat, the tightness, and the bizarre pleasure of its lumpy flesh making him hiss. He grinded his hips very slightly into the boy, just enjoying the feel for a moment as his current lover adjusted to the thick member inside him. His movements helped the boy a bit, helped his hole stretch around and feel comfortable with the newly added mass within him. 

 

Riku stared up at Honda, who now had his head back and eyes closed, his mouth open as he took deep breaths, enjoying the pleasure. He took notice in the sudden change in his behavior, Honda was more gentle for now, treating Riku like a lover, while moments ago he was rough, uncaring. Riku welcomed the change, feeling as though his first time would definitely be worth it. Most would like their first time to be with their boyfriend or girlfriend, for it to be in a special place, but Riku wasn't opposed to it being with someone like Honda, an attractive stranger, inside an express cart. It probably would come across as unseemly, but with how gentle Katsuhiko acted, he was fine with that. Riku knew this would feel good for both of them.

 

“Mmh, shit...You ready?” Honda had opened his eyes, locking them onto Riku’s. Riku offered a smile, and leaned up to connect their lips again. He savored the feeling of Katsuhiko melting into his lips, having this handsome, perverted man wrapped around his fingers for now. 

 

Assuming that meant “yes”, Honda pulled out so only his dick’s tip was inside, and then slowly pushed back in until his balls were pressed hard against Riku’s ass. He adjusted his hold on Riku’s thighs, pressing him more against the doors, and then started thrusting again. Katsuhiko hummed and bit his lip as he enjoyed the feel of his cock sliding slowly in, the wet uneven surfaces of Riku’s walls rubbing into the slit of his dick’s head. 

 

Letting his head droop against the doors’ glass, Riku released small gasps every time Honda's shaft pumped in fully. It was a whole new feeling Riku has never felt before, and he revelled in it. Honda's shirt and sweater rubbing his hard penis with every push of his hips, the sweat that gathered on his body, making his clothes stick to him, and the sensual satisfaction of having someone else's cock fuck into parts of his body he's never felt before. All part of one, deliciously blissful sensation rippling through him, starting from his ass, sending waves to the tip of his dick, and to his limbs, causing them to jerk and tremble. “F...fuck...so good, it feels so good!” 

 

Honda stared at him, watching the sweat bead down the side of his face only to drip off his chin. He watched as his legs would jerk and his shoes would warp, the boys toes likely curling and spreading apart from ecstasy. Honda, thoroughly enthralled by this boy, watched as his mouth opened wide to take deep, gasping breaths, and felt Riku’s arms quiver as his nails scratched lightly at the back of Katsu’s neck. It all made his heart hammer faster than it would when he was normally having sex. This kid made Katsu feel ridiculous. Gritting his teeth, he then carried the boy over to one of the seats and bent his legs up so high they were parallel to his shoulders. Riku looked up at him curiously, before his eyes went wide, suddenly, and his mouth shot open in a scream that would have been nearly silent if not for its small squeak. 

 

Upon laying him down in the chair, Katsuhiko had jammed his erection back all the way into the boy's hole, mercilessly and without warning. He gripped Riku’s knees tightly, and repeated the process over and over again until he was pounding him into the seat. His pace was cruel and relentless, his cock practically beating the ever living  _ fuck _ out of Riku’s asshole. One thrust had knocked a full on scream from the boy's throat. Katsuhiko had pulled out all the way, reeled his hips back, and smoothly,  _ punishingly, stabbed _ back in, with his cock angled upwards, causing it to sharply hit his prostate before roughly sliding the rest of the shaft against it. 

 

“ _ AAAAHHH!”  _ Riku panted heavily, like a man who had almost drowned, he couldn't get enough air. It was always immediately knocked out of him by Honda's hard fucking. He was vaguely aware he was begging, but for what he didn't know. “PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! OH! KATSU!” 

 

“Yeah? You like being reamed like a filthy floozy, huh?! You fucking enjoyed getting molested by some stranger, and now you're begging me for more!” Katsuhiko’s hips were wild, thrusting like a rabid animal in rut. He could feel his rock hard prick throbbing violently, and his balls were swinging and smacking against his lover's ass so arduously he wouldn't be surprised of they were bruised later. But that was okay, because he was having the greatest fuck he's ever had in years, it won't be something he'd regret. Certainly not with the way his lay was screaming and clenching around his monstrous tool, legs bobbing over Honda's shoulders as he held onto the tops of the chairs for dear life. “Fuck! You look j-just like some cheap prostitute!” 

 

“YES! YES! I-I’M YOUR PERSONAL LITTLE BITCH! DO YOU LIKE IT?! D...OH! D-DO YOU - AH FUCK YES - LI-IKE MY PUSS- EE! AH!” Drool was dripping its way down the boy's chin, being joined by the tears building up and spilling from his eyes. 

 

Katsuhiko sex-drunkenly leaned down and licked the fluids off, delighting in the mix of salty tears and sweet taste of Riku’s saliva. Too absorbed in their intense lovemaking, neither noticed when the express pulled to a stop, the doors opened, and one person stepped into the cart only to freeze in place and stare. The two didn't take notice at the small feminine gasp, and continued fucking.

 

A whine escaped from Riku as Honda pulled out for a moment to reposition them, moving Riku’s legs to wrap around his waist while the boy's arms circled his neck once more. Katsuhiko took hold of the chair behind Riku, his hold so strong his buckles were going white. He started hammering inside once more, didn't even ease his cock in slowly, just shoved right in. It didn't hurt either of them, it only served to make them even more horny.

 

“SHIT!” It was Katsuhiko yelling this time. In this position his cock hit so deep it pounded against the walls of the student's colon. “Fuck! I l-love you - MMH - your pussy! Let's me reach - HAH - so fuckin deep!”

 

Riku’s tongue hung from his mouth, drool and tear dripping down in large quantities, eyes rolled back slightly. He had the most  _ perfect  _ lewd face Honda had ever seen. It was erotic. Beautiful. As he viciously fucked this perfect, gorgeous boy for all he was worth, he found himself staring again. His head was all fuzzy as his eyes roamed over every curve and rounded part of the boy's body. He unclearly thought to himself how much he loved the slight chub on Riku’s hips, enjoyed seeing it jiggle with every crash of his flesh against them. A hand was at his cheek suddenly, making him look up, locking his stare into Riku’s. Their lips smashed together, tongues wriggling against one another, spit meshing into one taste, lips bruising as they moved. It was passionate, and for both participants, unfamiliar and new, and  _ definitely _ welcome. 

 

They stayed that way for a while, screwing hard and kissing ardently, before Riku jerked his head back. “I...I think I-I - AH MMH - I’m about t-to cu-UM!” 

 

Hearing that, Katsu sped up his thrusts. His hips collided with Riku’s violently now, reaming his cock in as deep as he could get. He pulled out all the way once more before  _ slamming  _ back in with all his strength. 

 

“OH OH OH! OH SHIT KATSU! HONDA! YES! MORE! A-AH!” Riku went back to clawing at his back, crying out because his slutty little pucker was being abused over and over again. He felt like a dirty whore being used by their owner to selfishly cum into, and  _ fuck _ . He loved it. “USE ME! SCREW ME UNTIL I C-C - AH - AN’T WALK! I WANT MY D-DIRTY ASSPUSSY TO THROB FROM YOUR COCK!” Releasing his grip on Honda, Riku slid his hands down to his hole and spread it apart more, the tips of his fingers being grazed with every punishing slide of Honda’s hard-on. 

 

“MH! That's it baby! Spread f-for me! AH! Y-YES! Just like...THAT!” Riku suddenly clenched around his dick, sending the most intense wave of pleasure to  _ shoot _ through him, making his body jerk forward and his mouth to snap open. “A-AWH! HAH! HAH! MMGH! H-holy...FUCK!”

 

Katsuhiko couldn't bring himself to hold back any part of him anymore, he felt so on the edge of cumming and yet he still wasn't  _ there.  _ So, with all his mustered up energy, he gripped the chair harder, and set the most  _ brutal  _ pace he could manage. His balls  _ spanked _ that delicious ass almost painfully, and made it jiggle nonstop. Each smack echoed through the cart just as loud as their moans and panting. Using that much strength in his hips and lower stomach made Honda's abdomen ache, but the ache of almost jizzing was worse so he kept up. 

 

“YOU FUCKING LIKE THAT?! YOU LIKE GETTING POUNDED LIKE SOME TWO-CENT LITTLE CUMBUCKET?! HUH?! MMH! OH GOD YEAH!” Honda could  _ not  _ control himself, words flew out of his mouth faster than he could think of them. “I BET YOU'D LET ANY STRANGER PRACTICALLY FORCE HIMSELF ON YOU! OH YEAH! YE-AH! YOU-YOU’D SPREAD YOUR ASS OPEN AND L-LET THEM SHOVE THEIR FILTHY PRICKS INTO YOU, HUH?!” 

 

Riku had never thought sex could feel this  _ fucking  _ amazing! He was reduced to a screaming, skanky pile of mush from just having this man's filthy dick violate his boypussy in the greatest way possible. His dick was squished between both their bodies, receiving rough caressing as they slid together. It leaked everywhere, his cum, along with their sweat, helping to make their debauched lovemaking easier. And every now and then, their erect nipples would graze one another through their shirts, sending even more striking sensations throughout them. 

 

“KATSU! NO! ONLY Y-YOU AH-RE ALLOWED TO FFF-AH-CK MY SLEAZY CUNT! O-ONLY YOU! C-AN C-UH!-M IN ME! PLEASE! PL-PL-AGH-PLEASE!” For a moment he almost choked on his pleasure, his throat closing up as his body convulsed. “CUM IN ME! D-DO IT! I WA - AAH! - WANNA F-EEEEEH-L FU-UH! UH!-LL!”

 

“RIKU!” 

 

“KATSU!” 

 

They both came at once. Their bodies were thrashing and spasming as cum spurt from the cocks, their mouths, millimeters from each other, were wide and had their tongues hanging out, both tips touching. They panted into one another's mouth, eyes rolled back and both looking utterly depraved. 

 

…

 

Once Riku’s dick stopped spewing, and Katsuhiko’s cock stopped pumping him full of his hot milk, they both collapsed. Other than convulsing every so often, they were limp, boneless, eyes clouded from lust. 

 

They were given a minute or two to stay like that before a metallic click was heard feet away. They turned their heads lazily, but then became adrenaline filled when they saw a gun. Katsuhiko swore when he saw it was that fucking shit female cop again, pointing the gun directly at him. 

 

Thinking quickly, he stood and placed himself protectively in front of Riku, who tried to uselessly cover himself out of embarrassment. 

 

The blue haired woman sneered and cocked her gun at him. “Step away from him, now!” 

 

Honda wasn't afraid of getting shot at the moment, but he did fear for Riku. The kid looked absolutely petrified as he stared at the gun. “No.” 

 

“Get away from him or I swear to God you'll be headed off this cart in a body bag!” 

 

Honda heard Riku gasp softly behind him. He turned to see what was wrong, and then felt him latch onto his arm for support, his legs shaky from sex. Katsu turned and used his other arm to help steady him, now wrapping one arm around his waist as the boy hugged his chest. He stared worriedly at Riku, until the kid turned his head towards the cop, a furious look on his face. 

 

“He said no! And I'd appreciate it if you didn't point your gun directly at my  _ boyfriend! _ ” The woman looked baffled for a moment, her grip on the gun softening for half a second before her face hardened again with angry disbelief.

 

“Boyfriend?! He's a rapist! A molester, a  _ child _ molester now! And you call him your boyfriend?! He's clearly tricked you,  _ brainwashed _ you! Come over here, and you'll be safe! He won't be able to touch you anymore!” She held out her other, free, hand, expecting him to come over and take it. But Riku scowled at her, and snarled.

 

“I'm not going anywhere! He  _ is _ my boyfriend, and he  _ is not _ a rapist or child molester! I'm 18 years old and a senior who gave full consent to having  _ sex  _ with him! I'm sorry for doing it in a public area, but now you can get the  _ hell  _ out of my face!” 

 

Katsuhiko stared  _ again _ at this enthralling, beautiful, furious boy calling him his boyfriend, and came to the conclusion he wouldn't mind being referred to as such for a very long time. It made him feel delighted, and happy for reasons other than groping women or winning at the slot machines. He smiled to himself, enjoying the sound of his, now, boyfriend bitching out the one female cop who'd been on his ass for weeks. Even though they'd just met, Honda had some weird feeling he'd get along well with this new relationship. 

 

As Riku and the cop argued back and forth, Katsuhiko walked back towards the doors to pick up the shorts and underwear Riku and he had left on the floor. He held them for a moment, and then brought then up to his nose, inhaling the scent of Riku all over them. They smelled slightly of sweat, cum, and the tiniest hint of piss. Likely from visiting the bathroom earlier that day. He took deep breaths, unable to get  _ enough _ of them. Just the erotic odor from Riku’s panties began to get him hard again, blood flowing right to his dick. It was only when he heard a disgusted noise come from the woman's mouth that he snapped out of his trance. Honda turned his eyes her way, narrowed and annoyed, before curling his lips upward with the utmost arrogance, knowing it would piss her off. Just as he suspected, she sneered at him. By now her gun was put away in its holster likely underneath her white blazer, Riku scolding her about pulling it out when completely uncalled for. 

 

With the arrogance still present on his face, Katsuhiko sauntered over and handed Riku his clothes. A blush heated the boy's cheeks as embarrassment set in again. That's right, he was half naked. In front of a stranger…He quickly tugged his clothes back on, using Honda for balance. 

 

It was the train intercom sounded, informing the passengers they were nearing a station. Shit, Riku thought, I missed my stop. 

 

“We can get off at the next station.” Honda said, careful not to reveal he lived near it. It would annoying if that bitch knew where he lived. He'd never get away from her. 

 

“Okay. I'll call home and tell my parents I'm staying at a friend's house then.” By now they were completely ignoring the cop, causing her to become irate. Her face turned into a grimace, seeing those two talk casually as though she weren't there. Can't that boy see he was in danger of being manipulated? That perv had turned two innocent young women into play things and molesters. He was a danger to the female, and now male, population. 

 

“You’re not going anywhere! Are you not aware of all the innocent victims he’s molested? Women who have been forever traumatized into becoming like  _ him _ ?!” She gestured angrily towards Honda, and then pulled from her blazer a couple pictures. They were of the two young ladies who were subjected to Katsuhiko’s sexual assault just a week prior. “I am trying to help you here! I’m trying to prevent you from becoming like him!”

 

“Becoming pervert?” Riku rolled his eyes at the woman. He understood what she was trying to do, but it was entirely unnecessary, and he certainly understood Honda’s groped many women before him. Riku was fine with that, he really was. “I don’t need your help.”

 

At that moment, the train pulled into the station and the doors opened. The cop made an attempt to stop Riku, hand outstretched towards his forearm, but Honda grabbed her wrist in a tight lock. With a gasp, she tugged her hand from his hold, cradling it close to her chest. The officer glared as both walked off the express cart, and she promised herself once more she'd catch that man one day. 

 

....

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write another chapter. Idk. Sorry if it seemed repetitive in the beginning with all the "the man"'s and such, I couldn't wrap my head around how to keep Honda secretive to the story until the one scene. Well, I guess I'll never get better until I at least try, right? 
> 
> So again, sorry!


End file.
